Mission: A Stroll Through Hell
Quest Information Quest Overview= Elizabeth Peirce has been in the Broken Covenant for around a month now, but nobody trusts her because of her history. Most believe that because Elizabeth grew up and was trained on Olympus, her loyalties may be comprimised and she may still be loyal to the Gods. Heinrich Alten told her that by recruiting an already trained demigod, she will be able to convince him and her faction otherwise. When she found Benny, a child of Hebe, and realized she could recruit him to the Broken Covenant, she realized that she finally had a chance to give people a reason to start to trust her. But because Benny was so reluctant to join to Broken Covenant, she struck him a deal that as a Child of Charon, she would help him see his friend Alex who had died if he vowed to join the Broken Covenant. Please see this role-play forum for further context: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/Theo_and_Benny%27s_Adventure |-| Mission Participants= Leader: Elizabeth Peirce Other Participants: Benny Carraway Theodore Green |-| Word Bubbles= |-| Objectives= *For Elizabeth it is to recruit Benny to the Broken Covenant. *For Benny it is to talk to Alex, his dead mentor and friend. *For Theo, it is to make sure Benny stays safe. |-| Mission Outline= It's long, but if you really wanna know the details, the link is: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Missions/A_Stroll_Through_Hell?action=edit Pre-Underworld RP Benny: '''Quietly, he knocked on the door to Theo's cabin. As planned all of his loose ends had been tied up. Benny felt heartbroken that he would have to leave his friends behind but it was the right thing to do. He wore a set of travelling clothes. His hoodie was pulled up over his face, his amphora necklace the only identifying feature that it was him. He waited for Theo to answer, for what felt like an eternity. "C'mon, we need to get out of here. Before I change my mind." '''Ariadne Girl: A girl with short blonde hair opened the door for Benny. "Heya!" She said cheerfully. "Are you looking for someone? I'm new here, so I don't know names yet, but if you tell me who you're looking for, maybe I can—" Theo: Theo pushed past the girl rudely. "He's here for me. Thanks anyway. Come on Benny, let's go." Theo said, rushingly. Theo walked outside. He was wearing jeans and a green button down shirt, which he was too lazy to button. He has his skeleton key around his neck, and his golden pin pinned to his shirt. He carried a canteen of water and a granola bar in his back pocket. Benny: 'The younger boy gave the girl a small nod in appreciation. "Umm thanks...." He followed Theo awkwardly and put his hands in his pockets. It was still cold outside, as it was pretty early. "She seems nice. Do you think we'll get into trouble?" Benny blushed a little. "I tied up those loose ends like I promised. I feel bad about it, but you were right. I feel a bit better..." '''Theo: '"She's annoying. Never sleeps. All fuzzy and positive. I hate her." Theo kept walking, a little faster now as they approached the forest. "Good. What do you feel bad about? You're going to visit your friend. Don't think of it as any different than going to visit your dad." 'Benny: '"Well, I'm like that, and you like me..." He stuck his tongue out at Theo. "I know, but I'm still nervous. What if it goes wrong? I don't want to leave my friends or Dad behind." Smiling bravely, he followed Theo towards the point where they had arranged to meet Elizabeth. "Sorry... I'll be okay, promise. Thanks for doing this." 'Theo: '''Theo shook his head. "you're different. You know that." Theo sighed. "If it goes wrong we fix it. We always do, don't we? Benny, ever read the tortise and the hare? The turtle left the hare behind because it took too many breaks, but at the end they were reunited at the finish line. You'll be reunited with your friends and family after you see Alex, don't worry. I got you kid. Stop worrying." '''Benny: '''Shrugging his shoulders, Benny hummed underneath his breath as they walked into the forest. "I guess so. I'll try and stop worrying. You know what I'm like...." He took some time to contemplate what he'd say once he was reunited with Alex. It felt like such a long time ago, and he had so much to say, so many questions to ask. It was overwhelming. "I think I'll be okay. We're nearly there, right?" '''Theo: '"Here it is," Theo said, approaching a clearing in the forest. "This is where she said to meet her. Huh. I expected her to be here first." Theo stated. '''Elizabeth: Meanwhile, Elizabeth wasbehind a tree just past the other side of the clearing. She had already prayed and contected Persephone, who would be arriving any moment. "Actually, I have been waiting for a few hours now," Elizabeth said, stepping into the clearing. "I already contacted Persephone. She will arrive shortly. Did you bring offerings?" Benny: '''"Oh, I almost forgot..." Benny smiled warmly and knelt down to the ground. He took out a couple of cakes, and a bunch of flowers. "I know it's not much, but I figured that Lady Persephone would probably want something simple..." He passed the flowers to Elizabeth. '''Elizabeth: Elizabeth let out a laugh. "Oh, how naïve of you child. Do you not realize how great a favor the Great Goddess Persephone is performing for you? For me? She is the goddess of flowers; she owns all of them already, as they are in her domain. That necklace has a power radiating from it. That seems more like something she would be interested in. I have gotten to know the goddess Persephone quite well over the centuries, and simple, she is not. But I guess we will see what she thinks of your gift." Elizabeth turned to Theo. "And what have you to offer The Spring?" Theo: '"I gave up the only relationship I ever had, so I could meet her on this quest. I figured that would be enough." Theo said, irritable as ever. ''"Now now, Elizabeth, my dear. There's no need for that." A woman in a green dress walked through the woods. She was barefoot and flowers grew at her feet with each step. She had intense brown eyes, though not unkind, and skin of pale ivory. She smiled at Benny and Theo, sitting on a nearby tree stump. "It has not been long since my return. I hear the boy wishes to speak with my husband." '' '''Benny: '''Startled by Persephone's sudden appearance, Benny glanced towards her shyly. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the goddess. She was both the goddess of spring and the underworld. He decided to be polite and made a small bow. "Lady Persephone. I'm sorry if the offering doesn't please you. But I tried my best, and I'd like to see my friend again. He's been gone for a long time. I miss him." ''She knelt down and accepted the cakes. "Hm. My mother used to make cakes like these, all wheat-bran of course. Demeter's crazy about fiber. Course, we don't get them often in the underworld." She gave Benny a sad smile. "So, you want to talk to Hades. It's dangerous child. Most who see him never return. I was lucky. Are you so prepared to leave all your family behind? And you, son of Ariadne, why do you come? Your mother's children could never leave well alone. But I thought you were different." 'Elizabeth: '"I already told them that Persephone. The boy wants to nonetheless. And I think Theo here just wants to make sure his little friend here stays safe. Which, as we already said, is unlikely." '''Theo: Theo frowned. What Elizabeth said was true, but he felt like she was making him seem pathetic in front of a goddess. "Hey! I have my own motives as well. But yes, I do support Benny, because unlike you I actually have friends." Theo said, attempting a petty retort. Elizabeth: Elizabeth smiled slyly at Theo. "Oh Theodore. Why don't you take a look around at how exactly you are getting to the Underworld? Whose friends and connections are you using to get there? That's right, mine. Watch your mouth or you may be staying behind." Persephone lifted her hand up. "Enough. Theo, she is quite right. I will take you to my husband and we'll hope that he's merciful. In return, I'll have my favour repaid." She smiled, ivy wrapping around her body. On closer inspection, one might notice that her dress was actually a living entity. "But I am sympathetic. We all take risks for the ones we love." The goddess said, not addressing anyone in particular. "Do you have any more questions?" '' '''Benny: '''The younger boy stood up. "I know the risks. Theo's coming with us." He said to Elizabeth then glanced towards Persephone. "Thank you for your help, my lady. I gave my friends the flower that you blessed, so they'll know if anything... happens. Is there anything else we need to know before entering the underworld? How will we get there?" '''Elizabeth: '''Elizabeth laughed at the boy. "Please. Persephone is a goddess. Getting there is the least of your problems." ''She laughed, though not unkindly. "Benny, is it? As Elizabeth said, getting there is the least of your problems. My connection to the underworld is weaker, but that's still the easy part. My husband is intense. He will try and get you to sell your soul in return. Agree to nothing if possible. Don't touch, eat or drink anything, and whatever you all do, try not to make a promise on the Styx and break it. Last time that happened, it was quite a mess, I assure you. Took weeks to get the stench of death off my linens." Elizabeth: 'Elizabeth clenched her fists and grit her teeth as Persephone mentioned and talked about Hades, as if she had her own beef with him, which in fact she did. She despised him, almost as much as Hera, believing him to be taking her father for granted and enlaving to to his work with no break for millenia. '''Benny: '''He nodded. "Yes, Lady Persephone, I'll do my best. I promise I'll be careful. Are we ready to go now?" ''Persephone smiled. "That's the question you should be asking, Benny. Come along." As she spoke, three roses coiled around her hands and tightened their steams. She passed them to each member of the group and nodded at them. "These roses will take you to my garden. Oh, and don't mind the pets. They get nervous around company." Suddenly, she submerged into the ground. The party members would feel odd, as the flowers wrapped themselves around their hands and turned into shadow. The sensation of travel roses was somewhat like shadow travel, and they arrived safely in the palace gardens a couple of moments later. Crystalline trees and flowers glowed in the darkness. A couple of hellhounds come, to sniff out the fresh demigods. ''Hades' Palace'' 'Benny: '''Standing up as he was thrown on the garden floor, Benny glanced towards Theo, partly to confirm that he was still there, and partly to check whether he needed any rejuvenation. The younger demigod's head was still spinning from the impact. His eyes widened in fascination at the plants. "Wow...." From his powers, he could tell such flowers weren't either alive or dead. However, his curiosity was cut short as the hellhounds ran towards him. "Hey doggies, nice to meet you all...." '''Elizabeth: '''Elizabeth pushed past Benny. "Child." She said dismissively towards Benny the boy. She gestured for the hellounds to stop. "Στο όνομα της Περσεφόνης σταματήσει!" Elizabeth yelled at the beasts. They stopped in their tracks. "Φεύγω." She told the beasts. The hellhounds left, growling. Elizabeth turned to look at at Benny and Theo. "You get scared far too easily. They're domesticated." ''Persephone clapped her hands. ""Έχετε μάθει πολλά από τότε που σας δίδαξε τελευταία." She glanced towards Elizabeth. "You'll have to look after him. The poor boy's barely out of his swaddling clothes." The goddess shrugged her shoulders, the ivy dress turning into dark silk. "Let us go. Time is short. You all wanted to see my beloved. We might as well get it over with so I can go back to the surface." Leaning down to pet her hellhounds, they follow closely at her heels, paws echoing against the obsidian floor. '''Elizabeth: "Μόνο και μόνο επειδή είχα τους καλύτερους δασκάλους. Άρης. Εστία. Αφροδίτη. Εσείς." Elizabeth said, complementing Persephone.She and Persephone led the way out of the garden and into the castle down a long corridor, with skeletal guards from various wars stationed at every few yards. Theo: Theo, listening Persephone and Elizabeth's conversation, thought to himself. She was trained by the gods. Right that's why she's so good at everything. Nice to know if I'm being played, it's by Ares's protégé so I have no chance of living. Just great. Benny: '''Smiling, Benny followed along. He was also surprised to hear about Elizabeth's unusual history. Personally, he'd always seen the gods as distant beings. He only felt comfortable when around his mom, but that was different. She was family, like his dad was family, like Alex was family. "That's a neat trick. I bet you've both had some good times around each other.." '''Elizabeth: Elizabeth laughed from nostalgia. "Yes, indeed we have. Persephone, remember that one time we were playing in your mother's garden on Olympus, and we raced to see who could cut the grass faster? Me using coin manipulation to cut the grass or you cutting a blade at a time? Of course you won, but those were good times. I miss them." It was the happiest tone Elizabeth had used in a while, but right after remembering she became her serious default self again. "Here we are. Persephone will escort us in. Try not to offend, touch, insult, joke, or do anything that might get us killed. I'm talking to you Theo." Theo: Theo put up his hands, defensively. "Ok. What makes you think I'm the one whose gonna mess up?" "You always were stubborn Elizabeth." The goddess chuckled, as a pair of undead servants opened the doors to the Great Hall. Her smile turned into a grimace, as she entered the room. "Husband, I've brought some guests back. I won't be staying." Elizabeth smiled at Persephone. Hades was sitting upon his throne, made of onyx. Hades rolled his eyes at Persephone. "Well, Persephone! What a splendid surprise! You never come to visit me in the spring time! I always knew you loved me." Hades said, facetiously. Hades snapped his fingers and the doors to the throne room closed and a large group of skeletal soldiers appeared out of thin air to guard the door. "You aren't going to waste this visit by just dropping these little mortals off here, are you? And you know they won't get anything from me if you leave." Hades smiled mischeviously. All of the sudden, Hades expression went from sarcastic He had noticed Elizabeth. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Hades said, standing up to get a closer look at the girl. "My dear, I've been looking for you for a very long time." Persephone took a few absent steps around the hall. "Again, I will most likely not be staying. I'm sure you would like to explain my absence to my mother and my father. As for the mortals, they're under my protection. This one in particular..." She gestured towards Elizabeth. "I'll let her explain, much as I'd like to argue with you." Elizabeth: Elizabeth curtsied at Hades, solely out of respect. She despised him, and her eyes, staring into his showed it. "Lord Hades," Elizabeth said, so plastically polite that it came off as rude, "I am here simply as an escort for these two gentlemen. I believe they have a favor to ask of you." Hades smiled at Elizabeth and laughed. "How marvelous. Unfortunately for them, unlike Ares and your father, I am not so idiotically seduced into favors for demigods. Especially one who despises me as much as you. Or one who fears me as much as this one seems to." Hades looked at Benny. "But go on, ask me about your friend. Mr. O'Donoghue, I believe it was?" Hades sighed. 'Benny: '''Benny made a small bow and shyly looked up towards Hades. "Umm.... Lord Hades, I came to ask if I could see Alex. I know he died protecting me and he's probably in Elysium, but I never got to thank him or get closure. I'd like to see him again." He paused for a moment. "I lost him. I would also like to find my friend who disappeared..." ''Hades sighed once again. "Alex. What a shameful demigod. I don't even remember why I let him into Elysium. I do struggle to understand how a powerful son of Hecate can die at the hands of a son of a minor goddess such as Limos. Pathetic if you ask me. You sure if this person ran away they are your friend? Obviously if they ran away you sort of, well, suck at picking friends, to say the least.” 'Benny: '"Wait, you can't mean..." He gasped, tears forming in his eyes. "You must be lying. Laz would never have done that. Alex died because he was protecting me from the manticore and by the time I healed his wounds, he was dead..." Benny said, crumpling up on the floor. "Theo, he's lying, isn't he? It can't be real." 'Theo: '''Theo wasn't surprised. He was always suspicious of Laz, but more out of jealousy for how Benny looked up to him. "Benny. Hades is a god. He could be lying. But if he isn't, he isn't." Theo placed a comforting hand on Benny's shoulder." ''Hades rolled his eyes and groaned. "Ugh, don't be such a baby. Get over it. Your friend's dead. No way he was defeating that Chimera on his own anyway. Either way, your friend was as good as dead. Either way, he's mine. But I guess I could give him to you for an hour or something. You know, for a price." Persephone placed a hand on Benny's other shoulder. "Hades is telling the truth, child. He's many things, but he's not a liar." The goddess gave her husband a stern look. "Your friend died. But people die all the time. He died for you." 'Benny: '''The son of Hebe shook his head. "I'll be okay Theo. I want to hear it from Alex himself. If... if it's true, then it's my responsibility to catch him, before anyone else gets hurt." He stood up and glanced towards Hades. "What's the catch? I know Lazarus worked for you, before he took the body of Conor Fames." Benny shuddered at the name. ''Hades's lip curled slyly. "Well currently your friend is a shade. Shades cannot talk to mortals, especially those that are alive, but rather they simply wail. You want to talk to your friend, do me a favor that is worth me giving him a body. Much as I did for your not-so-friend Lazarus. I want you to bring me the Veil of Night, the blanket that covers the sky each night. It is kept in Nyx's mansions during the day. Steal it from her, and your friend here can keep his body this time around. Hades snapped his fingers and Alex appeared in his old body, which seemed to be good as new. Alex smiled and gave Benny a wave from next to Hades. 'Benny: '"Alex!..." The young teen ran straight for his old mentor, before realising that Hades might not have been 100% honest with him. "Wait, how do I know it's you? You look like you, but you could be a fake you... I don't know." He glanced back towards Theo, Elizabeth, Persephone and Hades. "Lord Hades, please can you swear that he's my Alex, not a duplicate, another person or someone else with his memories? I need to know it's him." Hades held up a hand. "I swear on the River Styx that this is the same soul you remember." '' ''Alex ruffled Benny's hair as the boy hugged him. "Hey there buddy. How's my little adventurer doing? Sorry I've been sorta busy resting up on Hell's paradise lately." 'Benny: '"I missed you...." His arms were wrapped possessively around Alex, and he did his best not to cry. Benny thought that he had dealt with his loss, that he would be fine when he saw his deceased mentor, but now everything he wanted was right there in front of him. "Is it true? I'm sorry that I couldn't save you in time, and I'm sorry for being here. I just ''needed to see you. A lot has happened, and I don't know what to do." ''Alex hugged the boy back, and he was down on one knee. Alex sighed. "Yeah, Benny Boy, it's true. But it's ok. I'm here now. You're ok. I'm ok. We're gonna be ok." He ran a hand through Benny's hair as he hugged him. 'Benny: '''The young boy buried his head in Alex's chest. "I... I...." He took a moment, completely overwhelemed with emotion. "I came down here to see you. I needed closure. This is Theo, he's a son of Ariadne and one of my best friends. She's Elizabeth, daughter of Charon. She agreed to take us down here, so I could find you." '''Theo: '''Theo waved at Alex awkwardly from across the room. He didn't want to take part in this moment. Too many emotions for him. Plus, he had always envied Benny's family a bit, and this wasn't helping. He figured it was best he keep his distance. ''"Alright, we get it. You missed each other, blah, blah, blah. We have a deal. His body for the Mantle of Night. Now fetch it." Hades said, interrupting. '' ''Alex looked at Benny, terrified. He put his hands on the boy's cheeks. "Benny, do you know what you have just done? What stealing the Mantle of Night entails? I appriciate you attempt coming down here to save me, but the Mantle of Night is owned by Nyx and kept in her mansion at the bottom of Tartarus. I won't let you risk yourself or anyone else's life to save mine." He stood up to face Hades. "No. I won't let you manipulate Benny like this." Hades laughed. "Silly mortal. It is already done. Are you not already in your body? He already owes me a favor. Fetch it, and I will set you all free of my grasp. Till then, I wish you fun in Tartarus." Hades snapped hsi fingers, and the four demigods were transported insideTartarus. ''Tartarus'' Category:Approved Missions Category:Merlin1119 Category:ScalesofFate Category:Missions